Brave Enough
by Mellifluousness
Summary: A collection of messages from the baddest beasties of Minecraft... and they're addressed to you! Are you brave enough? Poems born from the depths of a mob-lover's imagination. Rated T for some poems.
1. Brave Enough

**A/N: This is among the many things I have written and drawn to help me get to sleep. I'd just like to say that the kiss mentioned here is purely in a family/friendship sense- if monsters actually **_**loved **_**you, that would be scary.**

One: Brave Enough

We awaken by night, go to sleep in the day.  
>The bite of your sword does keep us at bay.<br>But truly, my dear, must you chase us away?  
>Truly, I fear, we would much rather stay.<p>

The sun is now setting and red is the sky.  
>If, by midnight, you've chanced not to die,<br>Would you take a moment to see through our eyes?  
>The things you'd find out, my, you would be surprised.<p>

If our blows do not hit you; if our arrows do miss,  
>If you avoid us with each turn and twist,<br>Would you gather yourself and answer us this:  
>Which of us would you be least willing to kiss?<p>

Would it be the enderman, his eyes aglow;  
>Would it be the golem who's made out of snow?<br>Many things about you, we've come to know,  
>But on this topic, our wondering does grow!<p>

Do you hate the dragon who has learned to fly?  
>Do you hate the ghast with tears in his eyes?<br>Of all of the creatures 'neath all of the skies,  
>Which one is it that you most despise?<p>

Could it be silverfish who hides in the rock,  
>Or perhaps creeper who blows up the blocks?<br>Maybe it's skeleton with arrows to nock.  
>Really, which beastie's the worst of the lot?<p>

Would it be the zombie and his rotting flesh?  
>Could it be the blaze whose fire's the best?<br>Is it the slime who's rarer than the rest?  
>We'd say we don't care, but that would be a jest.<p>

Do you dislike the iron made into a man,  
>Or maybe the cube from the fiery land?<br>Perhaps it's the pig with the sword in his hand.  
>Sometimes, these things simply cannot be planned.<p>

Is your nemesis spider, with fur a deep grey?  
>We come out at night and we hide in the day.<br>It's nice you've decided not to chase us away.  
>This world is much better with you, anyway!<p>

Will you take a moment, in the gathering dusk,  
>To reflect on the things you have won and have lost?<p>

Truly, my dear, we don't try to sound smug-  
>Are you brave enough to give a baddie a hug?<p>

**A/N: Well? What did you think? Also- **_**are**_** you brave enough to give a baddie a hug? Which of these do you hate the most, which one would you kiss (as in family kiss, not **_**romantically **_**kiss) and which one would you hug? If they wouldn't kill you immediately afterwards, that is. Did you like this? Did you hate this? Are you going to answer the monsters' questions? Do tell! **

**Mellifluousness out! (I really need to stop procrastinating...)**


	2. Hey There, Freaks

**A/N: Thought this would never be an anthology, did you? Well, THINK AGAIN! Yet another poem in the sleep-fog before the dark. If that makes sense. Which it doesn't. I know what I mean.**

***Ehem* Mellifluousness presents… **_**Hey There, Freaks! **_**If you're offended this, well, you shouldn't be reading it. This poem goes against pretty much everything**_** Brave Enough **_**says. This is what the mobs really think of us…**

Hey there, freaks.  
>Hey there, misfits.<br>Welcome to the land of blocks.

We will creep;  
>Hear our hisses<br>As you hit away at rocks.

Build your houses;  
>Build your forts!<br>We just live to tear them down.

We're not cowards;  
>We fill your thoughts.<br>You should beware the ones who frown.

Hey there, beasts.  
>Hey there, monsters.<br>For humans you're pretty inhumane.

Hey there, freaks.  
>Count your losses!<br>We hope you go insane.

Greetings, intruders;  
>Now get out.<br>We have no interest in being friends.

Can't get much smoother  
>Ugly <em>louts.<br>_But if you ever reach the End…

We are the creepers,  
>Zombies, skellies,<br>All the ones that you despise.

Beware the slimes,  
>Fire-breathing draggies<br>And all the ones with glowing eyes.

We will rip you  
>Limb from limb<br>For all our brethren that you've killed.

Come out and face us;  
>Filled to the brim<br>With fury, you think you're so skilled.

You wipe out forests,  
>Level mountains,<br>Destroy the world without a care!

We will battle  
>With all our might, but<br>This fight just isn't fair.

Apologies  
>Go unaccepted.<br>Enjoy the Aether, little _beast._

Go and freeze  
>Or burn in the Nether<br>On your dead bodies we will feast.

Hey there, freaks.  
>Hey there, misfits.<br>Now's when you leave the land of blocks.

Guess what, freaks?  
>We won't miss you.<p>

In fact, this all can be resolved…

"_Really?" _

Heh. You wish.

**BOOM.**  
><em><em>

**A/N: Bwahahahaha! Feel bad now? U mad bro? I don't even know where that last one is from… T_T oh well. So if you're offended, mission accomplished. I think that's kind of what the mobs are aiming for with a message like this…**

**Hope you enjoyed. See you next time! :D**


	3. I, Enderdragon

**A/N: Another poem? WHAT? WHAT IS THIS ENCHANTING? I'd say sorcery, but you don't get that in Minecraft. :P This one's about the Enderdragon and will not be very Player-friendly, in case you couldn't guess… I kind of threw grammar at the ends of lines to the wind with this because I felt it flowed better.**

**The Jabberwocky reference is because I can't think of the Enderdragon without thinking of eyes aflame. :D **

**Enjoy. *bows***

I see you walk the musty halls  
>Place torches on the dusty walls<p>

We both know what you're searching for  
>But only <em>I <em>know what's in store

You started off in lands so green  
>As night fell hard, I heard you scream<p>

You shivered in magma-lit cave  
>That night you didn't seem so brave<p>

But as the moon grew full once more  
>You lived in fort with heavy door<p>

Sword and pickaxe, bow and spade  
>From stars and shine they all were made<p>

And deep in dungeons underground  
>Treasures, secrets, were to be found<p>

Describing Over', Nether, End  
>Myriad enemy, rarest friend<p>

And soon before the Door you stood  
>I laughed; your terror felt so good<p>

Though you feared, you did prevail  
>Through grate of blaze and ghast's shrill wail<p>

The Nethermobs stood not a chance  
>When wrapped up in your deadly dance<p>

Trial by fire you did pass  
>Leapt from the Door and kissed the grass<p>

The days grew long, nights longer still  
>You surprised me with your iron will<p>

Waited out dawn, the dusk and noon  
>Said "I will see one soon, so soon."<p>

When violet eyes came into view  
>You took your blade and ran them through!<p>

I screeched, oh how I writhed in pain  
>As my beloved ones were slain<p>

Swore vengeance on your flesh, your soul  
>Swore that my claws would take their toll!<p>

And, amongst the choking dust  
>The hinges stick, so caked with rust<p>

Finally, they yield to your might  
>You grab the treasure now in sight<p>

A book! A book! Only a book  
>The worst of all the things you took<p>

The paper fragile, stiff with age  
>Carefully you turn the page<p>

**E  
>N<br>D  
><strong>The letters read  
>I see your eyes glitter with greed<p>

But in your pocket, _my _eyes wait  
>My anger you will never sate<p>

The path's laid out; you make your way  
>My guardians you quickly slay<p>

The frame you stick my eyes around  
>Stars leap to life without a sound<p>

Yes, take a deep breath; make it last  
>Taking it is my only task<p>

Immerse yourself; dive in, yes, in!  
>I smile; finally, we begin.<p>

Beneath the surface you emerge  
>The sound of working pick is heard<p>

The air is cold, the sky is dim  
>Silence so thick that you could swim…<p>

Then I,  
><strong>ENDERDRAGON<br>**With eyes aflame  
>Spread wide my wings and roar your name<p>

My jaws that bite, my claws that catch  
>Your bones I'll break, your life I'll snatch!<p>

I fear not arrow's whizz, sword's snicker-snack  
>At my slightest touch you go flying back!<p>

One-two! One-two! Here's when you lose  
>Your own fate you're not to choose<p>

And now that these worlds you've destroyed  
>Enjoy this close-up view of<br>**VOID.**


	4. Sunstruck

**A/N: Two poems in one day? WHAT?**

**Because I was feeling in a poem-y mood. Yeah… some uses of assonance because NOTHING rhymes with 'diamonds'. And he does say "curse-ed" rather than plain normal "cursed". Again, I locked grammar in a very small and windowless room. :D I don't think this is my best work, but it was fun. **

**I'm working on **_**Ears to Hear Us, **_**I promise… T_T**

The moon, oh the moon  
>May it be gone soon<br>The whispers of wind carry my pleading croon

The stars, shining diamonds  
>I should be delighted<br>But all that I want is to see what's behind them

The night, cursed night  
>It knows not my plight<br>For all that I want is the lovely dawn's light

The cold, oh the cold  
>Come now, I've been told<br>That the sun's warming rays are a sight to behold

But what's that? It is red!  
>Oh I'm dead, I'm so dead<br>But this beautiful sight does not fill me with dread

And I scramble uphill  
>And I do drink my fill<br>Of sunrise, of dawn; the sight itself is a thrill

It's blue! The sky's blue!  
>(No really, it's true)<br>I perch on the cliff like I'm stuck there with glue

And the sun (oh, the sun)  
>How it glares! I should run<br>But I stay; the most daring thing I've ever done

The sky is alight!  
>Go on, begone, night!<br>Oh, how I'm entranced by the colours, the light

But I scream, how I scream  
>And it shatters the dream<br>For there's ash and there's flame where once there was green

I just run, how I run  
>Turn my back on the sun<br>Footsteps on stone, drum-a-drum, drum-a-drum

Back in coolness of cave  
>I'm not feeling so brave<br>_You idiot, Zombie! The sun will make your grave!_

I explain what I've planned  
>But they don't understand<br>"But it's the most beautiful thing in the lands!"

They can't see past the burns  
>And the way my skin turns<br>"The sun's dangerous, Zombie. It's high time you learn."

But by dawn the next day  
>Will I stay away?<br>No! I'll soak in the water and roll in the clay!

See the red in the sky  
>None's so eager as I<br>I swear, the sun will _not _cause me to die!

But the fire, the _flame!  
><em>I scream out my new name  
>"I'm sunstruck! I'm Sunstruck! I'M SUNSTRUCK, I SAY!"<p>

The water so cool  
>Oh Sun, you are cruel<br>From a sensible creature you have made a fool

But the next day I'm there  
>And the next, still I stare<br>I'm Sunstruck! About my own pain, I don't care!

It's all worth the dawn  
>Each and every morn<br>By night I am restless; by daylight I yawn

I will take the risk  
>Of the sun's fierce kiss<br>For a sight so glorious, so wondrous as this!

Surely _you_ comprehend?  
>The daylight is your friend!<br>Though it's surely not mine, however much I pretend.

Are you sunstruck sometimes?  
>Or in all places and climes<br>Does dawn taste of beauty  
>And smell of sweet chimes?<p>

But it does! How it does  
>Oh, the sun is my love<br>When it hides in the Void and soars past up above

Please, cherish the sun  
>For you've no need to run<br>But to Sunstruck, the sight of dawn's second to none…


	5. Better

**A/N: Well, well, well, what have we here? Another poem that'll make you never want to play Minecraft again, wahoo! This is mainly for procrastination, but I was randomly inspired and had to write it down. 'Rescind' is actually a word; it means 'to cancel, revoke or repeal a decision, contract, agreement et cetera'. So there. The Internet is handy. :D**

**Isn't it strange how most of these poems have turned out to be sad ones? Minecraft is really not a very happy game, except in those trivial things such as baking a cake or, I don't know, finding a mushroom biome.**

**Now, I present to you… **_**Better!**_

So you've made your point and you've made it well.  
>A thousand more tales you've got to tell<p>

Of how I'm the monster,  
>Marauder,<br>Master  
>Of murder;<br>Of how you fear the name "MINECRAFTER";

Of how I take and take and take still more,  
>How I'm doomed never to find what I'm searching for;<p>

But please, stay your weapon and hold back your hiss;  
>Gather yourself and answer me this:<p>

You say you'll all be better off once finally I've left,  
>So tell me how much better these realms can get!<p>

_Fine, I'll stay my arrow. I'll hold back my hiss.  
>How much work will it take to answer you this?<em>

_We'll_ _tell you of the time when the Void will have rest,  
>For when Minecrafter's gone, the realms are all at their best…<em>

_Oh the ghasts, they will sing, and the creepers will smile.  
>The zombies and skeletons will live for a while!<em>

_The spiders will be dancing, eyes ever more bright.  
>Brilliant will be the day; darker still will be the night.<em>

_Cooler will be the water; how the lava will burn!  
>And the stars, sun and moon will twist and will turn.<em>

_The tundra will be colder and the deserts will be drier;  
>The End will grow and flourish and the Nether will bathe in <em>fire.

_The land will sing for joy come the dawn and the dusk  
>As your mighty mansions crumble into piles of deathly dust!<em>

_The snow will shine and sparkle and the rain will be wetter;  
>Oh, can you not see how the realms will just be better?<em>

_The jungles will be greener; spawners one and all will die.  
>Deeper still will be the ocean and the mountains will grow high.<em>

_Puffier will be the clouds and more whispery the wind;  
>The realms will be free if only you rescind.<em>

_Gone will be the cave noise and the swampland will be wetter;  
>Do you not agree that the lands will just be <em>better?

Shall untrodden go the pathways of mystery and mist?  
>Or through the pain of the realms will I, Minecrafter, persist?<p>

Will the jungles just stay deader, then, the desert so much wetter,  
>Or should I do my part to make the realms just that much better…?<p>

_In the absence of the Minecrafter the realms are at their best.  
>Only once you're truly gone can Void itself find rest.<br>Go on, stay another day; put our endurance to the test  
>If you've got a black hole in the centre of your chest.<em>

_Without you day is brighter and the monsters lose their fetters.  
>Do us all a favour and help make these realms…<em>

_Better._


	6. Wither King

**A/N: So, I watched the Yogscast's snapshot videos and became obsessed with the idea of the Wither King for two nights straight. The first night had me drawing it (which I may or may not post) and the second had me writing this. For those who haven't heard of it, the Wither King/Wither/Wither .name is a random terrifying freaky thing with three hundred freaking hearts of health that Mojang in planning on implementing in One Point Four. We're all doomed. Seeing as it doesn't actually spawn in-game yet, I'm kind of seeing it as a bogeyman-like creature to Minecrafters that will Wither away disobedient children. MWAHAHAHAHA be nice to your parents, kids. :D Hence this poem's nursery rhyme-like format. Because I **_**can. **_

**Enjoy. :D**

Hast thou heard of the Wither King,  
>the Wither King,<br>the Wither King?  
>Hast thou heard of the Wither King,<br>with eyes an empty grey?

Hast thou seen the Wither King,  
>the Wither King,<br>the Wither King?  
>Hast thou seen the Wither King,<br>who withereth ye away?

Dost thou know the Wither King,  
>the Wither King,<br>the Wither King?  
>Dost thou know the Wither King,<br>with heads numbering three?

Dost thou fear the Wither King,  
>the Wither King,<br>the Wither King?  
>Dost thou fear the Wither King,<br>with spines sharp as can be?

Hast thou touched the Wither King,  
>the Wither King,<br>the Wither King?  
>Hast thou touched the Wither King,<br>with skin slimy and black?

Hast thou fled the Wither King,  
>the Wither King,<br>the Wither King?  
>Hast thou fled the Wither King,<br>whose power draws thee back?

Hast thou hid from the Wither King,  
>the Wither King,<br>the Wither King?  
>Has thou hid from the Wither King,<br>Who sees through every block?

Hast thou caged the Wither King,  
>the Wither King,<br>the Wither King?  
>Hast thou caged the Wither King,<br>who destroys even bedrock?

Shalt thou face the Wither King,  
>the Wither King,<br>the Wither King?  
>Shalt thou face the Wither King,<br>with hide tougher than Void?

Wilt thou fight the Wither King,  
>the Wither King,<br>the Wither King?  
>Wilt thou fight the Wither King,<br>who hath these realms destroyed?

A freedom from this ghastly curse;  
>aye, let the land heal from her hurt.<p>

If thou art brave and brave again  
>venture into the Wither's den,<p>

hands shaking 'round thy diamond sword;  
>survival shall be thy reward.<p>

Naught time to think,  
>naught time to blink!<br>Clash and crumble, roar and clink.

As Wither rots away thy bones  
>thy last words are merely helpless groans.<p>

The Wither King thou shalt not slay  
>for thou has just<br>withered…  
>away…<p>

_Hast thou slain the Wither King?_


	7. Why Are You Here?

**A/N: Just a random thing that popped into my head, rather inspired by a poem that a friend showed me a while ago. It's also a metaphor. YAY FOR METAPHORS**

**Also, this anthology now has a cover page. You like? :D**

Five days past I took  
>eight stacks of dirt<br>and pillared up  
>to Roof-of-Sky<br>where I kissed the thin air  
>and embraced the clouds<br>and cried to the winds,  
><em>"Why am I here?"<br>_And I waited  
>and waited<br>but there was no answer.

Four days past I took  
>a pickaxe of jewels<br>and dug down deep  
>to the Void itself<br>where I breathed deep of the dust  
>and caressed the darkness<br>and yelled to the Void,  
><em>"Why am I here?"<br>_And I waited  
>and waited<br>but there was no answer.

Three days past I took  
>a glowing helm<br>and dove through the darkness  
>to the floor of the ocean<br>where I stroked the squids  
>and sieved the sand through my fingers<br>and asked of the currents,  
><em>"Why am I here?"<br>_And I waited  
>and waited<br>but there was no answer.

Two days past I took  
>a blade of stone<br>and ventured out in the night  
>when the monsters prowl<br>and I drank my fill of starlight  
>and greeted the spiders<br>and I howled to the moon,  
><em>"Why am I here?"<br>_And I waited  
>and waited<br>but there was no answer.

Yesterday I took  
>my loneliness and sorrow<br>and went out in the rain  
>to the highest mountain<br>and I cracked apart with the sky  
>and boomed with the thunder<br>and I bellowed at the storm,  
><em>"WHY AM I HERE?"<br>_and I waited  
>and waited<br>but there was no answer.

This morning I took  
>my pure despair<br>and climbed the tallest tree  
>so I could stare at the sky<br>and I wept for my emptiness  
>and screamed for my frustration<br>and I sobbed to the heavens,  
><em>"WHY AM I HERE?"<br>_And there was no need to wait  
>for light drowned out the sun<br>and I recoiled in fear  
>and a strong hand<br>touched my lips to silence me  
>and spoke like thunder:<p>

"_You are here because I made you to be here.  
>You are here because you belong here.<br>You are here because this place is dark  
>and you are bright<br>and you will light up this place's darkness.  
>You are here because I love for you to be here<br>and your being here is good  
>so you never have to ask this of me again."<em>

And the hand was withdrawn  
>and I stammered my thanks<br>and a smiling face  
>reassured me that I was fine.<p>

Tonight I take  
>eight stacks of dirt,<br>a pickaxe of jewels,  
>a glowing helm,<br>a blade of stone,  
>my loneliness and sorrow,<br>my pure despair  
>and an ink-covered page<br>and I put them in a chest  
>and I lock it tight<br>and I send it on its way  
>with the words,<br>_"Why are you here?"_  
><em><br>_


	8. Hubble Bubble

**A/N: Greetings, Internet! Wait, was I saying that at the beginning of every chapter? ICAN'TREMEMBERLOL**

**Here's proof that you guys _can _actually be useful once in a while; last time SOMEONE Sicomba asked me to do one on witches (and bats, but y'know) and here we are, with...**

**_Hubble Bubble. _:D I know it's a misquote, but _Double Double _didn't really work as a title. :P  
><strong>

Oh, do come in, Minecraft dear.  
>It's cold outside. It's warm in here.<p>

Sit down, sit down! Do mind the mould.  
>It's time for a clean, truth be told.<p>

You're shivering! Here, have some stew  
>made with rare things, a special brew.<p>

Where do you come from? My! So far?  
>Oh, never mind about those jars…<p>

I've heard a lot about you, see,  
>from glowing eyes and things that creep.<p>

I must say that I'm most impressed  
>to hear you've passed our every test.<p>

Every dark we've seen you brave;  
>you stem rivers' flows and light up caves.<p>

Each and every brutish beast you've faced;  
>by divine will you've here been placed.<p>

You've tools of diamond with enchanted glows;  
>you've taken well our every blow.<p>

Structures of yours touch the sky.  
>I've heard tales saying you can fly!<p>

You've bested us with strength and wit  
>and proved to us you're more than fit<p>

to rule a world that's built for one,  
>to ride and glide and swim and run.<p>

Creeper creeps and blaze does fire,  
>spider spides, silverfish is liar,<p>

golem bashes, zombie rots,  
>but Witch, she sits back and plots.<p>

_Hubble bubble, toil and trouble,  
>fire burn and cauldron bubble!<em>

As for what's in my special brew,  
>this delicacy made just for you,<p>

It's diamond shards and spiders' eyes,  
>dried netherwart, acid of slime!<p>

Powdered bone and dust of blaze;  
>among witches it's a brand new craze!<p>

Ink bladder and Wither-skull;  
>put together, they're all sure to cull<p>

a beast strong as dragon of End.  
>But all of a witch's wounds, it mends!<p>

A brew that could prevent respawn  
>by that odd one who loves the dawn.<p>

Minecrafter! Yes, that's its name!  
>Its gullibility puts spiders to shame.<p>

Unfortunately, Minecrafter,  
>I've made something else in turn:<p>

a remedy that could soon fix  
>the damage done by this fateful mix.<p>

My, what a cough! Oh, is that blood?  
>I tell you, you don't know pain yet, love.<p>

It hurts? Boohoo! You break my heart  
>in the same way it's tearing your insides apart.<p>

Come now, dear, no need to cry;  
>I thought you were a big, strong guy!<p>

Oh, that's right. You're not, are you?  
>Your sword's powerless against what's inside you!<p>

Do you value your riches now?  
>I'd like to have them. Show me how.<p>

If and only _if _you survive the trip,  
>I'll let you have a little sip<p>

of the elixir that staves of the effects  
>of the potion we call "Wither's Breath"!<p>

_Hubble bubble, toil and trouble,  
>fire burn and cauldron bubble.<em>

Golem bashes, zombie rots,  
>but Witch, she just sits back and plots.<p> 


	9. As the World Degrades

**A/N: Finally, another poem! Here's the only kind of love story I'll ever write. :D I think I may up this anthology's rating a bit. I keep going into detail about injuries and things... I started this ages ago and finished it today, so you're welcome. :D**

Eyes scan page after thin page;  
>a tale of guilt, envy and rage and-<br>_there! _My favourite part, the line,  
>"Into the Void I cast this soul of thine!"<br>Oh the word, the lovely word,  
>the most wonderful sound I've heard.<br>In all honesty, I must confess:  
>just a bit do I obsess.<p>

See,  
>enchantment runs within my blood,<br>the urge to make mycelium from mud,  
>to set blade aglow, give shine to tool,<br>outsmart the smart and… con the fool.

Exposure to enchantment runes  
>can make one seem like quite the loon,<br>HOWEVER,  
>my mind is clear; my thoughts are mine.<br>Never fear, I'm perfectly fine!

It's nearly dawn, but just _one _more look  
>at a Void-specific book…<br>Another day of practice, work,  
>another day of struggle, hurt;<br>Enchantress, she is born, not made,  
>though skill? It takes ten thousand days.<br>Bats flutter within my chest;  
>I'm too excited to stop and rest.<br>Begone, day! Tonight's the night  
>when I test the enchantment…<br>"Flight".

Finally, dusk! Watch people run  
>to their homes near the setting sun.<br>And as the day-things fall asleep  
>I stumble back to my enchantress' keep.<br>There's the book, above its table;  
>of wondrous things it makes me able.<br>I know it and it knows me by name,  
>fragile, undeserving of blame.<p>

The words slip from beneath my tongue,  
>remnants of ten songs once sung.<br>Ancient and as yet unheard,  
>on my mind is that…<br>one…  
>word…<p>

_Void._

What ground in there? My feet know none.  
>Like a tale eighteen times spun,<br>I descend through solid stone,  
>down past dark depths where zombies moan.<br>In dark so thick as to blind,  
>I feel a soft presence in my mind.<br>I am not brave; I am no hero  
>so I shiver, for I'm on layer<br>_zero._

Soft touch on the gritty rock;  
>I gasp as it resists; a shock!<br>Fingers dig in; break, I say! Break!  
>It crumbles! A deep breath I take,<br>for falling into the depths below  
>is bedrock dust; feel my excitement grow.<br>I clutch the edge; I breathe it in,  
>the dust that leaves my breath so thin.<p>

And then, from the inky black,  
>a tendril rises, flicks out slack.<br>Peers about, inquisitive;  
>notices me. …Smiles a bit?<br>My hand an extended offering;  
>it takes it and I laugh with glee.<p>

The inky blackness forms a man!  
>Mimicking my form, it stands.<br>As tall as me and taller still,  
>broad of shoulder, strong of will.<br>He knows me and he knows my name;  
>he's curious, undeserving of blame.<br>Older than the Realms and all within them,  
>erudite as the youngest child in them.<br>As I would a child, I take its hand  
>and lead it back up to Over's land.<p>

Up through the stone and rock and cave;  
>he is fearless, but I'm not brave.<br>I shiver in the chill of night  
>as he takes in all things in sight.<br>I take his midnight hands in mine and  
>whisk him up in enchanted flight and<br>don't notice the tendrils of black  
>that leak from the small of his back.<p>

I show him mountain, river, sea;  
>ah, he is as intrigued as me,<br>and in his grip I notice not  
>gentle jet ribbons begin to blot<br>out the stars and out the moon,  
>the grass and the flowers that bloom.<br>Gentle hands grow fierce claws  
>and begin to rip the sky apart.<br>Static, stars and fire meet  
>with a scent so sickly sweet.<br>He's curious and I scream his name,  
>but <em>it<em> is innocent of blame  
>for its touch turns my hands to dust,<br>makes water dry, forest combust;  
>Void does not tolerate life<br>and cuts through all warmth like ten knives, but  
>it does not understand a thing;<br>it doesn't love, doesn't quite think.  
>I should've known, I should've guessed,<br>should've let the matter rest;  
>his hug kills and kills me slow,<br>though why oh why, he doesn't know.

The Void, it rips apart the sky  
>and day-things wake, and night-things cry.<br>"Let go, let go!" He won't let go;  
>he's killing us and doesn't know.<br>I see them come out with their blades  
>and fall as the world degrades.<p>

"Enchantress!" gasps the Leader, he  
>was never one to turn and flee.<br>"What is this? What is this you've done?"  
>"I've erred," I croak. "Run. Just run."<p>

My Void, it notices his nerve,  
>tilts its head, neck a too-long curve.<br>His eyes grow wide, he steps back once.  
><strong>Fear not, <strong>says Void, stretching out arm  
>and black strands, they dissolve the ground,<br>grab Leader's legs and drag him down.  
>I can't scream and I cannot cry<br>as Nether seas spill from the sky  
>and the city few mere chunks away<br>is under dark skies, lit up like day.

I see them scream, try to fight back  
>but, weak from the Void's attack,<br>they fall and are overcome  
>by gentle arms; I see what we've become.<br>We last aeons of war and mob  
>then fall to things we can't control.<br>Even now we cannot see  
>the friends that still are enemies.<p>

But my Void, he lets me go  
>and, eyes black and bleeding, I want to know<br>what he has planned, what he will do;  
>he takes my hands and in them imbues<br>a mark of Void, like enchanting rune.  
>He emits a gentle croon.<br>Suddenly I do not care  
>for living things and Realms left there.<br>Using the enchantment Flight  
>we rise into the sky of night.<br>Unnatural love displayed,  
>we dance as the world degrades.<br>Enchantment runs within my blood,  
>stiffens, fills my veins with mud;<br>Enchantress, she is born, not made,  
>but I care not if Realms feel betrayed.<br>Dancing with the Void itself,  
>I care not as the world…<br>runs out.


	10. I Like Your Eyes

**A/N: Metaphors, metaphors, metaphors. This is a message to everyone who needs it. Mainly to one person, but it applies to everyone else. Metaphors. My mother approves of this poem. I am happy. :D**

I like your eyes, I have to say.  
>They're like darkness and like day.<br>And you say demons and murder hide behind them, but I laugh.  
>I don't see them.<p>

I like your skin, I must admit.  
>It's a change, a perfect pigment.<br>Mottled, marked, marred and mangled, you say. I laugh.  
>I think it's spotless.<p>

I like your home, I have to tell you.  
>It's made of all things true.<br>It's lovely and bright, just like you. You say it's dead, but I laugh.  
>I'm the dead thing here.<p>

I like your innards, I must declare.  
>They fit in place without a care.<br>All made to cooperate and whole and full of nice things.  
>They're tortured, tangled, burnt and broken, you say. I laugh.<br>I don't see how.

I like your fingers, I profess.  
>They're all small and frail and spotless.<br>Cradled between my great ones, you say they're evil. I laugh.  
>I've seen them build such pretty things.<p>

So dance with me, I must beg.  
>You're all small and sad and downhearted.<br>Why do you shake off my grip?  
>I smile, but it doesn't quite work.<br>My eyes are dull when yours are.  
>Each prick to your skin is a knife to my cold heart.<br>It's a scary thing when my home seems brighter than yours.  
>My innards are all dust and smoke; I love to hear your heart beating.<br>My fingers can't build quite like yours can.  
>So I'll take those tiny hands in mine and lead you out into the rain,<br>because it's such a slighter pain than seeing you so down.

While my eyes go bright with hurt, can I make you spin and twirl?  
>To see you dance is more invigorating than any health potion.<br>Will you give your bright smile for me? It's such a lovely thing to see.  
>Your face isn't quite complete without it.<br>Such contrast between scale and skin.

Come on then, dance with me.  
>You're not evil. You're not evil, I know.<br>You're not a monster and I can't see your claws.  
>You don't have fangs and lack these jaws.<br>Tilt your head back and open your silly maw,  
>because it's raining and rain might cool your head.<br>I will keep holding you when you try to bite.  
>You've got blunt little teeth, my dear, and my hide won't quite relent.<br>Bark all you want. I've heard scarier calls.  
>Or perhaps you will stay silent.<br>I specialise in quiet. Don't think it will scare me off.  
>I will hoist you onto my shoulders and parade you about in the rain. There's a lovely view from up there.<p>

From up there, you can see all the wide lands before us.  
>Above the sea of your despair, the rain can be really quite clear.<br>Maybe then you'll be able to see that there are many things you are,  
>and evil is not one of them.<br>There is no blood on your fingers,  
>only the dust of diamonds and beautiful things you've made.<br>There's no murder in your eyes,  
>just the memories of wondrous things you've seen.<br>The bats can squeak their protests all they like,  
>but even an enderman knows that they can be flicked off.<br>Harsh winds will blow away.  
>Old wounds will heal.<p>

You're still fine, I must say.  
>You still have such pure eyes. <p>


	11. Stormy Night

**A/N: I just plain don't even this poem.**

**It was raining and thundering and all sorts earlier this evening (yay, our drought's over! :D), so I ended up writing a poem. It kind of starts off well and ends in a meh-worthy fashion, I think. Ah well. Also shortness. Tell me what you think. :D**

Let us slink between the trees,  
>just mere whispers on the breeze.<br>Moonlight does battle with the leaves;  
>give us a stormy night, please.<p>

Let us creep o'er the grass  
>between the ponds as still as glass,<br>jet-black eyes a-glint like brass  
>'til stormy night has come to pass.<p>

Let us whisper with the gale  
>where the moon is thin and pale,<br>worn red eyes full of bale  
>waiting for stormy night to wail.<p>

Let us knock-knock on the door  
>when he is gone searching for<br>who-knows-what; he just wants more.  
>He's not seen stormy night before.<p>

Let us delve into the cave,  
>be us coward, be us brave,<br>where the darkness itself craves  
>stormy night from drought to save.<p>

But when the clouds coalesce  
>and the air grows thick and tense,<br>the land begins to convalesce.  
>A stormy night we profess.<p>

Suddenly

thunder claps his hands and booms;  
>all the hills part to make room<br>for lightning's quick dance step and bloom.  
>All the old trees that loom<p>

bow their prickly heads in awe;  
>all ye creatures, drop your jaw.<br>Still ocean forms blue-black claw;  
>the clouds lose every break and flaw.<p>

Tall black monsters scream and flee  
>while the spiders shriek with glee;<br>a thousand bats all flutter free  
>spooked by creepers' raspy pleas.<p>

Rain smashes with spiky fists;  
>the zombies moan, not used to this.<br>Lightning twirls, thunder insists  
>that noise and silence coexist.<p>

Turn down your sound to spare your ears  
>or venture out and face your fears;<br>the tired sky cries joyous tears  
>and lightning cracks, "Come out, my dears!"<p>

If we would dare, perhaps we'd find  
>the one who pays us near no mind,<br>nigh-deaf and dumb, by dark made blind  
>and show him that we can be kind.<p>

Or not! Or not! Have we forgot  
>that stormy nights plan, scheme and plot?<br>Things of fur and bone and rot,  
>by stormy night we know you not. <p>


	12. It Is Called

**A/N: Hey look I found a poem.**

**FullMoonFlygon has inspired me for the second time; I decided to reread ****_The Miner's Destiny _****and found ****_the most _****epic description of the End chapter eight. Herobrine said it, too, thus adding eighty points to its epic count. The first part of this poem references (and almost copies, but not quite, heheheh don't eat me) that description. I just went from there. As usual, I will assume you have either eaten a dictionary as I have or have the energy to look up the definition of my weird words. :P**

**So have this.**

**And things.**

**This author's note is not sufficiently hyper. Thus ASKJKSHSJAHAJKSHAJKSHAJKSHJKAHSAJ **

Far above the silvery clouds  
>of Aether sweet and high;<br>far below the bloody netherrack  
>and soul sand of the Nether.<br>It is the blackness beneath the bedrock,  
>the blue of the sky on a cloudless day<br>and the dark you see before a thunderstorm.  
>It's called the-<br>Nightmare to your dream and  
>red in a spider's eye, rumble in caverns<br>deep, delicious promise, devilish  
>lie. It's the fury in your words and<br>the shine in your blade,  
>the sound of a colour and the<br>scent of accolade. It's what  
>the wind whispers, what the water<br>rasps, the reason trees shiver, falling place  
>of stars. It's fear and ferocity, the spark redstone holds,<br>why the fire dances, why night is so  
>cold. It's the terror of the moon and the plague<br>of the sun.  
>Mistake of gods,<br>thing that calls us,  
>it's the<br>_End._


	13. Old Bones

**A/N: Hello again, everybody! About time I came out with another poem, eh? This one was inspired by sudden stiffness one day, originally written to a tune so I had to rewrite it until it actually worked. -_- Not my best work, but still pretty good, I think. I hope. Hopefully it evokes the mild feeling it's supposed to. ;D**

**Also, I am not saying that forty is old for humans. Minecrafters are a different species from humans, with a different physiology; that coupled with their lack of modern medicine has me thinking that their lifespans are much shorter than those of modern humans. Still longer than those of more primitive ones, however. My good friends helped me determine forty as a pretty old age.**

**Enjoy!**

So they served you a good seven years,  
>those ashen things in our nightmares.<br>But wolves don't live all that long.  
>Crimson eyes could no potion prolong.<br>We rejoiced in our caves that fair night,  
>but I sat and pondered the signs.<p>

For you took the blocks carefully now;  
>the smallest drop you'd slip carefully down<br>and if, in a hurry, you jumped,  
>you'd limp for an hour, head slumped.<br>Furrows a-creased in your brow  
>from forty years' scowling<br>and forty years' frowns.  
>Not long for a thing dead like me,<br>but Minecrafters don't last long, you see.

You started burning your coal through the night,  
>even when chill came down light.<br>Shivered near fire's heat.  
>Couldn't quite find enough to eat.<br>The pigs were plenty, but you weren't too fast.  
>And you'd swing, but they'd trot right past.<br>It's a scary thing to see,  
>when you shrink from a giant to…<br>me.

Oh, your  
>old<br>bones.

Too many years swinging a pick,  
>each strike of the axe softer, less quick.<br>Stab of the shovel can't quite pierce the earth,  
>but it tires you out. You collapse on the turf.<br>You're aching all over by noonday.  
>Don't you know skeletons see pain?<br>Every muscle stiff, tense and sore.  
>Like your body can take it no more.<p>

Oh, your  
>old<br>bones.  
>You're getting old.<p>

The sword gets exhausting to heft.  
>Put on the chestplate and your shoulders protest.<br>Can't lift your feet in the boots.  
>Like an old tree, stuck with deep roots.<br>There are plenty of warmths in the world,  
>but I've always seen you as a fire that burned,<br>blazed and built up and roared loud,  
>but you're slowly being<br>put out.

Dozing in the weak winter sun.  
>Trudging, too tired to walk or to run.<br>And I say to the monsters,  
>"Be gentle."<br>It's sad to see you so fragile.  
>There was a steely glint there in your eyes,<br>a look that said, "This place is mine."  
>But you're losing it, friend.<br>You're losing it.

Oh, your  
>old<br>bones.  
>You're getting old.<p>

So you didn't come out for three days.  
>We wondered what deadly plan you'd create.<br>A trap? An attraction? A redstone contraption?  
>Zombie went in to investigate.<br>In the quiet she slipped up the steps,  
>tiptoeing so you wouldn't hear her just yet.<br>The door was open.  
>A thought crossed my mind.<br>She slipped inside.

So we waited ten minutes afore there came a creak  
>of footsteps on wood blocks, an unchary squeak.<br>She descended the steps with something on her back.  
>Just a bunch of old bones in a thin, weary sack.<p>

Oh, your  
>old<br>bones.

She said, "I can hardly believe it's so light.  
>So frail after all this long time."<br>Oh, you looked so small.  
>Not even one block tall.<br>Deflated, decreased and destroyed.  
>Just the shell of a once-mighty boy.<p>

Gone was your fire and steel.  
>Left behind were just<br>old  
>bones.<p>

We found a wood vessel without hurry or rush.  
>Across the river, waves turned sand to mush.<br>We carried you there, to the edge of the world,  
>the sea where all of the dead are hurled.<br>Forty years spent building and killing.  
>Forty years I'd made sure were thrilling.<br>Forty years of fire and steel.  
>The bones in that boat were surreal.<p>

What words could be said in farewell?  
>We gave you to the gentle swell.<br>Deaf to our voices as ever,  
>no blessing could we string together.<br>We watched you there, drifting away.  
>From burly to bones in mere days.<br>You're just wandering off again.  
>New adventures, discoveries, friends.<br>More years of fire and zest,  
>once your old bones have taken a rest.<p>

And by the time you hit some distant shore,  
>may your old bones toil no more.<p> 


End file.
